Worlds Apart
by xsaiyuki.shizukax
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura two different people in different social classes. Could there be love?
1. Chapter 1

Worlds Apart Chapter One: First Impression, Worst Impression 

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura. Although one mission in my life is to own it. XD Until I come up with at least 10million dollars.

A hand appeared out of nowhere, hitting at the alarm clock that was ringing loudly. A sigh came from the bed covers and it moved. Then a face popped out from the blanket. The emerald eyes blinked sleepily, and her tousled chestnut brown hair. She walked to the mirror and her reflection looked back at her.

"Good Morning," she murmured to herself.

She changed out of her nightclothes and stepped into the shower.

Down stairs, the young teenager's father was preparing breakfast. Her brother was sitting at the table. The house seemed to be full of life. Somehow the absence of a motherly figure did not seem to bother them.

"Sakura!" the father yelled. "Please hurry up!"

There was a thump upstairs as the girl named Sakura rushed to finish dressing.

"Ok Dad!" she yelled as she pulled a sweater over her head.

Her brother smirked and waited for her to come down. She ran down the stairs making a thump thump noise. She quickly said a good morning to her father and eldest brother and sat down to eat.

"Once a monster," started the brother. "Always a monster."

Sakura almost choked on her food.

"That AGAIN!?" She yelled angrily.

Her brother just chuckled.

---School---

Her best friend Tomoyo came up to her.

"Did you know we have a new transfer student today?" asked Tomoyo.

Sakura blinked at her for a while, before the words sank in. Then she looked a little puzzled.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

Tomoyo just smiled and nodded.

Sakura bugged Tomoyo about the new person, but Tomoyo just kept on laughing and shaking her head. She didn't want to let one little thing to leak out. Tomoyo was keeping her silence.

During homeroom, Sakura was still asking Tomoyo when a new guy with brown hair walked into the class room. Tomoyo nodded her head towards the newcomer, seeing her nod. Sakura turned her head towards the guy. She gasped.

"Man," she murmured, "He's pretty cute."

Tomoyo suddenly giggled and looked at Sakura.

"You're going to say that for him to hear?" asked Tomoyo.

Sakura went red on the face and turned away from Tomoyo.

The boy had a wealthy class person look on him. He had just moved from China to Japan, and was displeased with his mother's choice. He didn't want to be stuck at this rotten school. His old one was just fine. His old school was a classy and very fashionable school. _Not like here_, his mind thought bitterly. His cold eyes scanned the room. _Oh look,_ a part of his brain said scornfully, _some of the girls already seems to be in love with me_. He pretended he didn't see it. His girlfriend Meiling was no way like those girls. She was a person in the same class as him.

The teacher had finished speaking about something. It was his turn to introduce himself. Bowing to the class, he pasted a fake smile on his mouth and said, "Konnichiwa! I'm Syaoran Li from Hong Kong."

A lot of the girls sighed when they heard that name. _Ha! _He thought as he saw their facial expression. _They seem to have fallen for me._ He's mental face sneered at those girls, as they stared at him wistfully. _Sigh, _he thought, this would be one hell of a day. He sat next to a girl, who he didn't bother remember her name.

Sakura looked at the boy who just sat next to her. She wanted to all about him, but it would seem impossible with that face of his. It was arrogant and filled with pride. He would be hard to get to. She'll need Tomoyo's help. Tomoyo looked like she'll have connection to those type of people. She took a piece of paper and wrote,

Tomoyo,

You know that guy sitting next to you? He seems like he's more of your class then mine.

She quickly folded the piece of paper and passed it over to Tomoyo. Tomoyo took the paper and read it. The teacher noticed Tomoyo with the piece of paper in her hand. Walking over to her, the teacher leaned over Tomoyo.

"Is that more interesting then my class?" she asked.

Tomoyo jumped and gulped then she smiled, "No, the note is very boring compared to your class, Watanuki-sensei."

The teacher smiled, "Then good, would you mind reading that note out loud?"

Sakura gulped and started to kind of sweat, but Tomoyo just saved her and Sakura the trouble, by scrunching up the paper and stuffing it in her mouth.

"You see, Watanuki-sense," she said slowly, "I was just too hungry, so I'm sorry if I ate it."

Watanuki-sensei just smiled thoughtfully, "So, you think you'll have enough energy to serve detention with me?"

Tomoyo went pale but she just nodded and quietly murmured okay. Sakura felt guilty about it, but, she can't do anything about it. She sat there feeling miserable and feeling down. She needed time to think of an escape plan for Tomoyo.

During Lunchtime, she sat by herself in the cafeteria, all her other friends had meetings and club activities to do. She spotted Syaoran sitting by himself. Feeling that it would be her chance. She walked up to him.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully.

Syaoran just looked at her and shrugged.

_He's not making this any easier!_ She thought impatiently.

"How are you today?" she tried again.

He just kept on ignoring her.

"Ok…" she said uncertainly now, "Are you enjoying your day here so far?"

Syaoran lost his cool and slowly placed his lunch on his tray.

"I was enjoying it," he said coolly, "Until, you came along and made a song and dance about it."

Sakura looked deeply offended and turned around and walked back to her table.

"Sorry, if I was trying to be nice." She said angrily.

"I don't need your apology." Muttered Syaoran.

Walking back angrily to her table, she sat there and ate by herself.

**Whee I finished it! THE first chapter. Please review if you want me to continue this!**


	2. Chapter 2

Worlds Apart Chapter Two: It's my life

Worlds Apart Chapter Two: It's my life

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. However, I hope my love for it will never fade. tear

Sakura was slightly put off by his reaction towards her; she sighed, and took her lunch some where else. She spent the rest of her lunch in the library, finishing off her last minute homework.

"Wait for me!" Tomoyo yelled out.

Sakura turned and waited for her friend, she was feeling slightly down. She had made several attempts of trying to make friends with the new guy, but she had no luck so far. Tomoyo finally caught up with her, she was slightly out of breath. Sakura waited patiently for her friend, then she remembered that Tomoyo had a detention, she giggled slightly.

"I'm sorry about you getting detention," she apologized, "But it was kind of funny."

Tomoyo gave a mock glare at Sakura.

"Oh the horror!" she said dramatically, "I should have filmed the whole incident with my video camera!"

Sakura sweat dropped, she could stand Tomoyo, but not Tomoyo and her video camera. She sighed and entered the classroom. The last lesson of the day, science, she sighed and sat down, class was just about to start.

Her teacher, May-sensei finally appeared; she entered the room in a kind of serious fashion. Sakura groaned she knew this style; this was I-am-going-to-give-you-a-project aura. She hoped that she and Tomoyo could work together; after all they worked better together. She half listened to the teacher explaining the project, her mind was working away, getting the little details.

"Sakura!" yelled the teacher, "Did you hear me?"

Sakura blinked and snapped out of her daze.

"Yes, Miss!" she replied.

"Then what did I just said?" asked May-sensei.

She gulped and then felt as if the world was going to sink. "Umm, I don't know? I wasn't listening?"

May-sensei glared at her, and then sighed.

"Because you weren't paying any attention, I will repeat what I just said; you can choose your partners for this project."

Sakura's eyes went bright and she felt happy.

"But… Because you weren't paying any attention I'll choose your partner. Consider it as punishment. And your lucky partner is…." May looked down at her roll, and tapped against a name. "Syaoran Li."

Sakura gasped a little, and felt the day becoming worsened by the moment she sank lower in her chair. _Anyone but him,_ she thought, _I would rather have a frog as a partner, rather then that cold fish!_ She sighed, and picked up her books. She moved over towards Syaoran and sat down.

--Syaoran--

Sakura moved next to him, he snorted in disgust. No thanks to little miss friendly, he had to sit next to her and become her partner in this project. He sighed, no use, might as well work hard since his mother would get him, if his grade dropped. He tapped the paper impatiently.

"Hurry up! While the sun is up!" he snapped at Sakura.

Sakura just looked at him, and sighed, this could be the beginning of the end of her normal life.

They worked through the task quietly, Li often made rude comments, when she got it wrong. But it was something that they both had to put up with. The class was just about to end, when another teacher knocked on the door. May-sensei went and talked to the teacher; they seemed deep in conversation and kept on looking towards Sakura. Finally they called Sakura over, Syaoran was curious despite his dislike of the over friendly girl. Sakura looked panicked, and rather stricken, she was excused from class and rushed out.

--Sakura--

Sakura couldn't believe it, this couldn't be happening. Not now, not when everything was going fine in her life, ok maybe not fine, but going good. She walked into the principal's office, her father was there.

"Dad," she said in slightly dazed voice, "Is it true that…"

**So Sorry for the delay! Ahahaha, a year of delay! I had to move interstate, and schools. Life was hectic, but now! It's settled! A cliffie! What happens next? Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Worlds Apart Chapter Three: I see the way it is

Worlds Apart Chapter Three: I see the way it is

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Although, I wouldn't mind being Sakura herself. Ahaha xD

"Dad is it true that Touya's in hospital?" her hands were shaking slightly, and she tried to keep calm.

She felt tears threatening to take over her face; she took a deep breath and waited for his reply. From what she gathered so far, Touya was in car accident, and had been taken to a hospital. But, she didn't know what would happen to him and whether he was ok. Her father, a rather handsome man for his age, looked at her with a worried look on his face. He smiled softly, but he couldn't tell her the worst news, that he was a medically induced coma. He already had lost his wife, and he didn't want to loose his son.

"He's hospital, Sakura," he said softly, "I'm sure he will be fine."

Sakura stood there; feeling slightly stunned, then shook her head.

"I want to go to the hospital," she whispered. Her lips wobbled as she tried to control her emotions.

"I want to go there... NOW!" she said in a slightly demanding voice.

Her father glanced across the table, at the principal; it was as if he was asking her to explain that she couldn't go. The principal however just nodded. Her father sighed, and looked about ten years older. He looked up to her, and quietly went to the door.

"Let's go then," he said softly, holding the door for her.

Sakura didn't say anything, just left the room at a run.

--Syaoran--

"That stupid girl just ran out of the room! She didn't even come back to help with the project!" Li complained to his girlfriend.

The girl on the other line just sighed.

"Well, you know, she can have troubles. I mean, even though she is just this girl, she's a human being." Meiling pointed out to Li.

Li gave a small tight smile, as his girlfriend lectured him about his rudeness. He really should be more considerate to others, but did he care? No way in hell he would. He loved his girlfriend more than anything in the world, and he wasn't going to give her up for this new girl. Or was he?

--School--

Sakura felt as if she was hit by a two tonne truck, her hair was slightly limp and she was walking like a living dead person. Her usual cheery self was replaced with a gloomy person. She had begged her dad to stay by her brother's side. But, her father had insisted on her going to school. She had only come here today, only because Tomoyo, personally came and dragged her off to school.

"He'll be fine," Tomoyo said, cutting through Sakura's concerns.

Sakura just nodded mechanically, "Yeah, he'll survive through this… He's tough…"

Her voice was unsure and her mind was heavy, plus worst of all, she had science today. She didn't want to face the bratty guy. She sighed again. _Stuff it!_ She thought _If he is going to be a rude person again! I'll make his life a living hell!_ She giggled a little at the thought, but a part of her was still gloomy.

Second period, Science class, she sunk down into her chair, not really caring about what the teacher said. Her mind was elsewhere. When they were given time to work on their projects, she just mechanically pulled a chair up next to Li.

--Syaoran--

The girl just looked so down, and a small part of him felt slightly sorry for her. But, he didn't know what was wrong, he just simply didn't cared. They were talking about the project, ok, it was more like him talking, and Sakura just nodding at everything, with an occasional shrug.

"And, I have antlers growing on my head," he said, trying to get a response out of her.

"Yeah…" she said with a nod of her head. Her eyes were on the piece of blank paper in front of her. Not doing anything. Li lost his temper, _I hate people who pretend everything's alright! Wake up and smell the coffee!_

He leant forward to Sakura and snapped at her, "Look! Pay attention! This is worth 25 of our school report! If I fail this, my mum's out to get me!"

--Sakura--

She heard the last comment he made, her anger was boiling over. She stood up, her chair making slightly scraping noise on the floor.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR MOTHER!" she yelled, "AT LEAST YOU HAVE A MOTHER! AND A FAMILY THAT ARE HEALTHY AND WELL RIGHT NOW! MY OLDER BROTHER'S IN HOSPITAL AND THAT'S WHAT YOU ALL CARE ABOUT?!"

She didn't wait for his reply, his face expression was enough. He was sitting there looking shocked, the room had gone silent. _This is too much_, she thought, _I knew I should have stayed at the hospital today._ She then bolted from the classroom, blocking her teacher's shouts.

**Ahhh Another chapter Another day The cliffie's gone, but there's one question, how would Li behave and react around her now? Oh la la! XD Please review!**


End file.
